After Battle
by Fence Surfin
Summary: PercyxNico My story with Percy as the bottom.  The pair return from a battle and Nico's still feeling agressive.


Percy watched as Nico slashed through the last monster, turning it into golden shimmers. The younger warrior cracked his neck and wiped the blade off on his pants before turning around to look at Percy. The older one's stomach flipped as he took in the sight of his lover. His nose was bleeding and he was covered in dirt and grime, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were fixed on Percy as he approached the spot where the warrior stood, catching his breath. Nico grabbed him wordlessly and they shadow traveled, landing in Percy's room.

"You're so fucking hot." Percy said, already pulling the younger man down to the bed and kissing him.

Nico inhaled and bit his lip, "You smell like battle."

Percy wiped away the blood coming from Nico's nose, "I know you like it."

Nico held Percy's hand and licked his own blood off of it. The sight made Percy moan in confused, but sick pleasure. Nico stared at him intensly, as if deciding whether or not to eat the man in front of him, and Percy secretly hoped that his decision would be a yes. Soon Nico's cold hand was on Percy's shoulder, pinning him to the bed. He crawled on top of the other warrior, very catlike, and kissed down his neck. His cold lips brought forth goodbumps and Percy shivered as Nico's breath ghosted over him.

"I love it." Nico finally answered. The older warrior could smell the dirt and blood on him. He started to undress his lover. Stripped of his shirt, Nico had a void of pure white skin where the grime and blood hadn't gotten to. Percy pulled his lover down closer to taste that clean flesh and Nico moaned, pushing his body down between Percy's legs. He began slowly rolling his hips, making the other man gasp and push against him.

"Nico..."

The younger man licked and kissed down Percy's neck, removed the shirt blocking his way, and then continued down. Percy laughed nervously when Nico dipped his tongue under the elastic of his boxers. That area had always been sensitive. Nico pulled down Percy's pants and boxers just enough to release the straining erection inside. Green eyes watched as Nico's little pink tongue licked from base to tip.

"Oh shit Nico." Percy gasped as he watched his lover go down on him. Dark eyes stared back intensely and a smirk crossed Nico's face before his mouth fell back on the other man's flesh. There was always something about battling monsters that got both of them fired up, and Percy knew this was going to be an amazing night. He ran his fingers through Nico's dark curls, encouraging his lover. He felt the mouth leave him and kiss the tip of his erection before Nico left the bed. Percy wasn't worried. Nico crawled back on the bed, leaving his pants on the floor with the rest of his clothing. He straddled Percy's chest and pulled his lover's head up from the back of his neck. Percy took the hint and took Nico's cock into his mouth. He delighted in the sounds the other man made and looked up. Fuck, Nico was hot. Percy loved it when the other was at his aggressive best.

"Do you trust me?" Nico suddenly asked.

Percy removed his mouth from the other's erection, "Always."

Nico moved to lay next to his lover and kissed him. Curious, but not enough to ask, Percy kissed back, pushing his tongue inside that colder mouth. He felt Nico's hand stroking him, but then it left and touched something else... lower. He broke the kiss and stopped Nico's hand. The other didn't say anything, but just looked back at him and kissed his forehead. Percy had never been topped before, but he found that he didn't hate the idea. He was curious about Nico's agression translating into fucking his brains out. Yes, he decided, he wanted it. He moved Nico's hand with his back to that spot and then reached over to his bedside drawer to hand him the lotion. Nico smiled and attacked Percy's mouth, kissing him hard and thrusting his tongue inside. Soon Percy felt lotion-slicked fingers touching at his entrance and he hesitated.

"Relax." Nico breathed and then thrust in two fingers without warning. Percy didn't hate it. In fact, as Nico started fingering him, Percy found it incredibly hot to think that Nico was doing what he himself had done countless times to the other body. Nico added a third and the other man's thighs quivered with hormones and nerves. The cold mouth left Percy's and trailed back down to his half soft erection, bringing it back to life while Nico slowly moved his fingers in and out. Percy moaned, enjoying the new sensation mixed with the old one. Once convinced that Percy was ready and willing, Nico sat up, rubbing the other man's thighs. He put more lotion on Percy and then himself. He put the tip at Percy's entrance and looked at him. Green eyes looked back and he could tell that Nico was using a lot of self control not to just thrust in and fuck him wildly. He pushed forward to encourage him and both gasped as Nico's head popped in. He slowly continued pushing in, nails digging into the tops of Percy's thighs. Once all the way in he collapsed, laying on Percy's chest.

Percy played with Nico's hair a little while he adjusted, then need started creeping back into his consciousness and he pulled Nico up for a kiss, "Fuck me. Now."

Nico kissed him back and started to move, trying to distract the other one a little with his mouth. Percy's mouth opened in a gasp and Nico bit his lower lip, continuing to move in and out.

"Go faster." Percy said, pulling Nico closer. It didn't really hurt, but it didn't neccessarily feel good, either. It just felt weird, and Percy wanted to skip to the part where it started to feel good.

"Trust me?" Nico asked again.

"Yeah."

With that Nico changed his angle and Percy's stomach contracted involuntarily as it was hit with a wave of pleasure. What the fuck was that? Nico hit that spot again and Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Nico changed the angle again to give Percy a little break and the other man pulled him closer.

"You ok?" Nico asked between kisses.

"Yeah... kind of hurts, though."

Nico slowed down and Percy feared that he was going to stop. Instead Nico carefully pulled out and gently nudged Percy's thigh, "Get on your left side."

After a moment to remember which side was his left, Percy obeyed. Nico got behind him and pushed him forward just a little bit before pushing back in. "Shit." Percy moaned at the now familiar feeling. He also had to admit that this position was a lot more comfortable. Nico started up a rhythm again, a little faster this time, and Percy writhed in the strange pleasure he felt. Above him he could hear his lover practically growling in pleasure and when he felt Nico bite his shoulder possessively Percy almost lost it.

"You like that?" Nico purred.

"Yeah." Percy whined.

"Good."

Percy felt Nico's nails scratch down his sides as he was bitten again. Oh fuck. Percy was all Nico's and he loved it. He pushed backward, taking Nico deeper and moaning loudly. The other man gripped his hips tightly, pushing in hard, making skin slap against skin.

"Can I cum in you?" Nico whispered in Percy's ear before licking it.

"N-No." Percy said. That was more than he could handle his first time. Nico kissed the back of his neck and then pulled out roughly. Percy could heard Nico jacking himself off and then felt hot wetness hit his back as Nico moaned. Then he was being turned over and Nico kissed him, stroking him hard.

"Cum for me, Percy." Nico demanded and the other man was reminded of their first hot night in his cabin; Nico rutting himself against Percy's thigh to completion and then finishing him off with his hand. The thought of that night versus this one had him feeling that familiar creep of pleasure and soon was shooting all over himself and then dripping down Nico's hand. Nico let go and just laid his head on Percy's chest. The entire bed was a mess of grime, sweat, and cum. He knew he must have looked the same. He moved to look at Percy. He was a little dirty and sweaty, too.

"I love you, Nico." Percy said, looking up at his lover.

"I love you, too." Nico covered Percy's nakedness with a bit of blanket, "So, how was it?"

Percy covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, "Honestly?"

"Mhm."

"It was a little too intense for me, I think. I mean, physically I liked it, but it was just kind of... weird."

"Yeah. I think I prefer to own you with my ass instead of my dick."

Percy laughed and uncovered his eyes, "Shut up. Not my fault that you're so hot I obey every sexual command. You're very demanding, you know that?"

"Yes." Nico crawled on top of Percy and straddled his hips.

"You're a mess." the older warrior noted at the dirt, blood, sweat, and cum covering his lover's body, "But I think you need to be a little bit more of a mess."

"Hmm... me too." Nico purred, "You still smell like monsters, and I intend to fuck until it's gone." he moved from Percy to lay on his back, knees spread invitingly.

"That's a lot of fucking," Percy said, settling between Nico's legs, "Why not just a shower?"

"Oh we'll make our way there eventually. First we fuck here, then the floor, then the sink, then the shower."

"Sounds like fun." Percy said, already hard again. He found the lotion and spread it on his fingers, pushing them into Nico. The younger one moaned in pleasure. Fucking Percy had been fun, but this was how it was really supposed to be. As Percy pushed himself inside of Nico, he could feel a little bit of soreness behind him, but he didn't care. He wondered if they would ever switch again. He wasn't against the idea, but nothing beat watching Nico's eyes roll into the back of his head as he began pushing in and out.

"Percy," Nico gasped, "Faster."

Percy obeyed and as his pace increased so did Nico's volume. Yes. This was what they liked. This was the way they loved to have sex.

x.x.x

"Are you ever going to tell them that we can hear everything?" Grover asked Annabeth in the kitchen downstairs.

She shrugged and flipped another page in her book, "Nah. At least it's usually during the day."

"Whatever. You need to design some new acoustics for this place." Grover said and put on massive headphones to drown out the noise with music.

Annabeth smirked to herself. She wasn't about to tell Grover that she had picked this house for her own perverse reasons. She heard someone enter the kitchen and looked up to see Percy in only gym shorts.

"Oh hey. Didn't know you guys were home. I just came down for some water." he said awkwardly and then got some cups from the cupboard. Nico then entered as well, wearing a pair of Percy's gym shorts.

"Um... hi." he said, noting Grover's glare and Annabeth's amused stare. Usually it was the other way around.

"You two look like shit. What have you been doing?" Annabeth asked, closing her book.

"We ran into some gorgons on our way home from training." Nico quickly answered, then he got distracted, "Your icebox makes water from the door?"

Percy handed him the cup full of water he had just gotten from the fridge's water dispenser, "Yeah. Watch what else it does." he said and then pushed the button for ice, filling his own cup.

"Aww, applesauce, you're tricking me for sure." Nico said, setting his cup down and investigating the fridge door. He opened it up and surveyed the mechanics, "Well that's just the cat's meow, isn't it?" he closed it to find everyone staring at him.

"You're adorable when you forget what decade we're in." Percy laughed and kissed him, "Well, we'd better get back up to my room and shower." he said, grabbing Nico's hand.

"Hey Percy. You're walking kind of funny." Annabeth said curiously, "Did you get hurt battling monsters or something?"

"Uh yeah... a big one got me."

Annabeth's lip curved up in an amused smile, "A big gorgon got you? Was it one of their snakes?"

Nico choked on his water and then finished his cup.

"Yep. Got me right on the leg. Okay, see you guys. Bye Grover." Percy waved and then quickly pulled Nico up the stairs.

"See Grover? They're never going to catch on."

Grover just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Applesauce, man."


End file.
